


The names is Barnes. Bucky Barnes.

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fanarts with Bucky “007” Barnes with his partner Steve “Q” Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The names is Barnes. Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my awesome friend ninemoons34 who wanted a Skyfall-CA:tWS fusion~


End file.
